Sailor Moon Love: Senshi & Shitennou
by Ruka-Roxy83
Summary: one shots of the Senshi and Shitennou together
1. Ami and Zoicite

**Ami and Zoicite**

* * *

"Princess Mercury," Zoicite bowed to the blue haired girl.

"General Zoicite," Ami replied still not fully trusting the Earth Generals.

"May I?" Zoicite asked gesturing to the chair across from her.

"I am waiting for someone," Ami replied coolly.

"No wonder they call her the ice queen," Zoicite though. "So am I," he said aloud taking a seat.

"I think you misunderstood me," Ami told me.

"I got a note under the door of the quarters where I am staying," Zoicite said pulling a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "The letter instructed me to come to this room and this table."

Ami pulled a piece of paper from her book, "As did I."

"What does your note say?" inquired Zoicite.

"Meet me in the lounge which over looks the fountain. I will be waiting at the table by the window after dinner at dusk," Ami read aloud.

"This is exactly the same as mine," Zoicite whispered.

"May I?" asked Zoicite pointing to the paper in her hand.

"Also may I?" Ami answered his question with a question.

Both sets of eyes went wide as they read the others letters.

"Endymion," Zoicite whispered.

"Serenity," Ami whispered at the same moment.

"I think we have been set up my lady," Zoicite said as he handed the note back to Ami.

"By a rabbit and a prince," replied Ami with a sigh.

"Since you are here and I am here and there is a chess board here," Zoicite began. "Would you maybe want to play a game?"

"Well I normally play a game with Princess Pluto after dinner but she seems to not be coming tonight," replied Ami.

Zoicite smiled as he sat back down and arranged his pieces on the board. "I have never seen pieces like this before," he commented examining the interesting pieces before him. "I am used to black and white pieces that are not this detailed."

"These," Ami gestured to the blue dragons before her, "were given to me by my father the King of Mercury. They are made from ice excavated from the deepest caves of Mercury."

"And these," Zoicite asked picking up a gray lavender piece which resembled swirling mist.

"Those pieces belong to Princess Pluto," Ami told the blonde general then she raised an eyebrow, "and as far as I know she has never let anyone use them but her."

Now not only was Zoicite nervous from being alone with the one lady he truly had a crush on but was scared to touch the pieces before him for fear of breaking them. Zoicite knew that it would be something serious if he broke a piece because it was rumored that the Princess of Pluto controlled the very fabric of time.

* * *

Pacing in her room Princess Pluto mumbled to herself. "If one of those pieces gets broken I will break Princess Serenity."

"You shouldn't speak of our princess that way Suna," a girl clad in a purple dress with black hair which stopped just above her shoulders.

Suddenly a cockroach ran out in front Princess Pluto causing her to scream and fall over a chair. "I swear that damn thing followed me from the Gates," she muttered while the other girl silently smiled thinking how she was the only one who knew even the stoic Time Senshi could act like their spastic Moon Princess.

* * *

Princess Serenity sneezed. "Endy I think someone is talking about me," she said snuggling up to him.

* * *

"Are we going to play?" Ami asked. "Or do you want to stare at the pieces some more?" Not receiving and answer Ami sighed and stood, "Maybe you do not really know how to play," she said coolly as she walked by.

"No," Zoicite quickly said grabbing her hand.

Ami turned to him and yanked her hand from his. "Then let us play," she replied sitting back down in front of her pieces. Ami switched all her pieces around from the order they had been in placing the pawns on the back row and the King, Queen, Knight and Bishop on the front row.

Zoicite watched the Princess of Mercury closely. "What is she doing with her pieces?" he thought.

Noticing Zoicite's stare Ami explained. "The Princess of Pluto and I switch how we play each week. One week we play by Plutonian rules and the other week we play by Mercurial rules. This week is the week we are playing by Mercurial rules."

Zoicite stared at Princess Mercury. He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it.

"You don't know Mercurial or Plutonian chess rules do you?" Ami asked. Zoicite nodded ashamed. "Will Terrain rules suit you?" Ami replied almost sounding disgusted. Then she looked at Zoicite before giving a genuine smile before arranging her pieces for Terrain chess. "General Zoicite you should be glad we are not playing Lunarian chess."

"Lunarian chess?" Zoicite questioned.

"Yes," Ami nodded, "Each planet has their own rules for chess although Venus has somehow turned chess into a very sensual sexual game."

"What is so hard about Lunarian chess?" he inquired.

"Well," Ami said taking her glasses off to clean them. "Lunarian chess itself is not hard. It is more like Princess Serenity's version of Lunarian chess is difficult. As hard as I try I just do not understand it. Her Lunarian chess rules make no logical sense."

"Maybe it is possible to melt the ice," Zoicite thought. "Ladies first," Zoicite said gesturing to the board.

Ami picked up one of her pawns and moved one space forward.

Zoicite picked up one of his pawns and did the same.

Ami repeated the same move with another pawn and then Zoicite did the same.

Zoicite had greatly under estimated the Mercurial Princess and the game was over rather quickly. Zoicite sat there stunned as Princess Mercury stood and bowed. "Thank you for the game," she said before leaving.

* * *

"That girl is just not human," Zoicite through his hands up as he paced Kunzite's room.

"They say she is the smartest of Princess Serenity's guards," replied Kunzite.

"Smart," yelled Zoicite, "she was like five moves ahead of me. Me!"

"Drama Queen," Jadeite coughed.

"You can't always win Zoi," Nephrite told him.

"Use this as a lesson," Kunzite said.

"It is a wonder we have not been ambushed in battle," Jadeite said implying that because their strategist was Zoicite.

"I under estimated her that was all," Zoicite said huffing sitting in a chair crossing his arms over his chest.

* * *

"That game went quicker than expected," Ami sighed as she began to play with Minako's hair. "I need to have a talk with Serenity but I have to give it to her that he seems more intelligent than the other men who have called on me."

Minako quit brushing the part of her hair which Ami was not playing with and jumped up dramatically pulling Ami toward her. "Does this mean I am going to loose you?"

"What about that Earth General you are infatuated with?" Ami asked.

"You, Rei, Makoto and Setsuna will always hold a very most special place in my heart," Minako replied leaning in for a kiss.

Ami blushed. "It is hard to believe I use to shy away from love. The royal families would all die if they knew how much we truly all loved each other."

"It was hard enough for people to accept Haruka and Michiru," Minako smiled. "They are the only two that have stayed in a committed relationship. That is something I do understand."

"That is because you a Venusian," Rei said walking in followed by Makoto.

"Rei," Minako rushed the Princess of Mars. "Ami is leaving us for one of Endymion's generals."

"You are chasing Kunzite," Makoto stated.

Minako stuck her tongue out at the Princess of Jupiter "Nephrite," was all she said causing Makoto to blush.

Rei put an arm around Ami and Minako, "The guys will never come between the bonds I share with you."

"Guys?" Minako asked grinning.

Makoto laughed. "Jadeite is still hounding her and I think she is starting to give in." Ignoring Rei's ranting Makoto turned to Ami, "How was it?"

"We only played a very quick game of chess but I can tell Zoicite is interested in me and not my status."

"We if he hurts you I will hurt him," Makoto said punching her fist together.

"Mina, would you be able to be faithful to Kunzite if you catch him?" Rei asked.

"I am always faithful to my lover," Minako said matter-of-factly.

"I think I remember catching you in bed with not only Ami but Makoto too," Rei replied.

"But you forgave me," Minako smiled, "was it because you had also been with Ami before then?" Minako stated knowingly.

"Enough about how much we love each other," Makoto said. "I thought we came here to get our dear Ami together with Zoicite."

"We got to get your to stop being such an ice queen toward guys and especially Zoicite," Minako said enthusiastically. Ami glared at Minako when she said ice queen. "Well the name fits Ames."

* * *

Zoicite found Princess Mercury in the Moon Palace's library. Zoicite approached her and bowed. "My lady," Zoicite waited to him for what seemed like forever until she answered him.

"Yes General Zoicite," Princess Mercury said placing her book on the table in front of her.

"Would you care to take a walk with me?" he asked hopefully.

"That will be okay," she said rising from her chair.

"Princess," Zoicite began as they walked from the library. "Have I done something to offend you?"

"No," she replied quickly.

"Then why," Zoicite began but thought better of it and did not speak further.

"Then why what," demanded Ami crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why do you put up a wall to everyman who tries to get to know you?" Zoicite said. "I have seen you at the balls. If you dance with any man it ends as quickly as possible and sometimes you do not get through the while dance."

"Well General," Ami began, "those peacocks think they are the goddess' gift to women and only talk to me because I am a princess. They never want to get to know me and only talk about themselves the whole night." After Ami finished speaking she turned and walked away leaving Zoicite very confused about what had just occurred.

Zoicite turned to walk back to his room he was staying at and saw Jadeite leaning against the wall. "Man, Zoi she is an ice queen. I though the Princess of Mars was cruel."

* * *

"It's not like you to blow up like that Ami," Makoto told her as she tended her flowers.

"I know but thinking about those jerks at the balls I have to put up with every time just got to me," Ami replied as she cataloged some plants she had not seen before. "I have not seen this flower before Mako," Ami said referring to a blue flower with multi colored pistils.

Makoto smiled. "It is one I cross bred myself."

"The blues and pinks blend together so beautifully," Ami said admiring the flower more.

"I took a Cornflower from Mercury and a Temple Plant from Jupiter," Makoto replied proudly.

"I love how the blue petals of the Cornflower while the pistils have been elongated and change from a dark blue at the bottom to the bright pink at the tips with ranges of purple in the middle," Ami praised Makoto.

The princess of Jupiter went over to Ami and clipped the flower she was holding. "You take this one."

"Makoto," Ami began.

Makoto shook her head, "Keep this to remember us by," and then placed a kiss on the bluenette forehead. "Next time give Zoicite another chance."

After Ami left Makoto went back to the flower she had been tending before which was a mix of pinks and oranges.

* * *

When Ami got back to her room she closed her eyes and concentrated on the flower between her hands. In a quick flash of light the flower was encased in ice to preserve it for eternity. She placed the flower beside a living flame in cased in ice on the shelf above her bed.

* * *

A few days later when Princess Serenity and her court were having lunch in the garden while Serenity and Minako were talking about what they would wear to the next ball Luna came and told the girls that they would not have to dance with strangers as Prince Endymion's guards would still be on the Moon. Serenity, Minako and Makoto were excited at the chance to dance with the men they were in love with. Makoto and Nephrite had already become a couple while Minako was still chasing the aloof stoic white haired general. Rei muttered something about having to deal with Jadeite all night was worse because at least before she could ditch the other guys. Ami was still not completely sure about Zoicite but was as cold to him anyone.

* * *

Artemis told Endymion and his generals as they trained that Queen Serenity requested their presence at the next ball. Endymion accepted on all their behalves and Nephrite was looking to the ball as much as Endymion was. Kunzite mentioned something about hyper blondes while Jadeite wondered if the Princess of Mars was a dangerous on the dance floor as he had heard. Zoicite stood there quietly thinking about how he could impress the Princess of Mercury that she would let her guard down and let him in her life.

* * *

The night of the ball came and so far the only couples on the dance floor from their group where Serenity and Endymion who were later followed by Makoto and Nephrite. Minako was rapidly chatting to Kunzite who looked as if he was in another world. Kunzite had commented on Minako's lack of leadership skills but little did he know that while Venusians were known to be loud and flashy Minako was constantly keeping her eye on her princess.

Ami smiled as she though how Kunzite would react if he saw Minako in battle because he would not believe she was the same person. As Ami leaned against the wall she did not realize Zoicite had come up to her until he spoke.

"Will you honor me with a dance my lady?" Zoicite asked with a bow toward Princess Mercury. Ami nodded and took Zoicite offered hand.

Once on the dance floor Zoicite began to speak. "Looks like Endymion and Nephrite are having a good time."

"It would seem Serenity and Makoto are as well," replied Ami. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the Cornflower in his coast breast pocket. "How did I miss such a large flower?" she thought. "That is a pretty large flower to have on while we are dancing. Don't you think it would get crushed?"

Zoicite kicked himself mentally. "Stupid you were supposed to give her the flower before you asked her to dance. Maybe I can play this off," he thought. "Oh that is where I put it. I did not want it to get crushed while I was looking for you and forgot where I put it." Zoicite took the flower off his coat with one hand while they where still dancing. Ami and Zoicite both paused in their dance for a moment as Zoicite held her hair clip in place while sliding the Cornflower in the clip and not messing Ami's hair up. "This is for you," Zoicite said causing Princess Mercury to blush.

"Thank you. It is lovely," Ami said as they began to dance again. After a few more dances Ami asked Zoicite if he would like to go to the balcony for some fresh air.

"Yes I would," he replied as they walked of the dance floor.

"It was quite warm in there with so many people," Ami replied closing her eyes as the cool air hit her skin.

"I didn't notice," Zoicite said looking at how beautiful she was.

"The sky is so clear and beautiful tonight," Ami started as another breeze ruffled her hair.

"Not as beautiful as you are," Zoicite whispered coming up behind Princess Mercury.

"Zoicite," Ami whispered turning toward him realizing their lips were inches apart.

"Ami," Zoicite said asking permission to kiss her.

* * *

Time went by and all of Serenity's guards were with Endymion's guards. Minako and Makoto had caught Rei and Jadeite one morning in Rei's bed after a night of Martian Ale and poker with the other Senshi and Shitennou. Kunzite finally let his walls down and admitted his feelings for Minako when Endymion "ordered" him to confess to Minako and quit stalking her and being a "closet Venus groupie."

"Zoi," Ami said quietly.

"Yes Ami," he replied pulling her closer.

"Do you love me?" she asked looking out at Earth. "I miss you so much when you are on Earth."

"Yes and I miss you too," he replied kissing her deeply. "Let me show you," he whispered in her ear as he carried her into their room. Placing her on the bed he picked up something from the table beside the bed. Looking at Ami he got on his knees. "Marry me?" Zoicite asked opening the box to reveal a ring with the bluest stone she had ever seen.

"Yes," replied Ami kissing him and pulling him onto the bed after he placed the ring on her finger.

* * *

**** Biology was not my strong point so ignore anything wrong with my cross breeding flowers.

**Senshi Love by DavisJes  
Senshi Love Senshi &amp; Shittennou © DavisJes Feb 2009  
Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	2. Rei and Jadeite

**Rei and Jadeite**

* * *

Rei sat in her chamber staring at Jadeite's stone. "I miss you and hate you at the same time," Rei thought as she felt tears sting her eyes. "You betrayed me not once but twice," Rei sighed. "Sometimes I wish Serenity had never given us these memories back. I was fine with always hating you." Rei abruptly stood slamming her hands on the table. "I have made up my mind."

Rei picked up the stone and made her way to King Endymion whom she found sitting among the palace's flower gardens. "Here," Rei shoved the stone at the King of Crystal Tokyo. As he took the stone from her Rei crossed her arms over her chest, "I have no desire to see that traitor again," then abruptly turned and left.

"Sorry Jade," Endymion said quietly staring at the stone in his hands.

* * *

"Did you hear?" beamed Minako running up to Rei. "Endymion might have found a way to bring back the Shitennou."

"Yes," Rei nodded.

"Why aren't you more, happy?" questioned Minako as she looked into those deep purple eyes.

"I told Endymion not to bring Jadeite back," Rei stated. "The Shitennou only bring sorrow. They have betrayed us more than once. If he brings them back how do we not know they will not betray us again?" Rei demanded.

"Serenity cleansed them last time," Minako insisted, "as well as their stones."

"Not enough," Rei huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"How can Jadeite prove anything if you will not give him a chance," Minako countered.

"He had two lifetimes to prove himself and both times he failed." Rei turned and stormed down the halls of the Crystal Palace.

* * *

"Usako," Endymion questioned his wife's course of action.

Serenity waived him off, "You said it yourself. You did not want to wake any of them if you did not wake them all."

"I know but," Endymion began before she cut him off again.

"No buts," Serenity stated. "I know what Rei told you. She told me the same thing." Serenity turned around to face her husband with silent tears in her eyes. "Why should I deny Minako, Makoto and Ami love because Rei is being stubborn? She may hate me for a long time but I know that like us they were meant to be together." Serenity gave a soft smile. "Beryl is not around this time to corrupt them before they can find each other."

Endymion hung his head knowing he would not win this one. "I just hope Rei does not kill him or us when she finds out he is back. Anyway to know if they will have their memories," Serenity asked.

Endymion shook his head. "They could very well end up like we were." He sighed. "I do not even know if they will appear before me or lost somewhere in the city."

Serenity smiled and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "I know this is the right thing to do."

* * *

Endymion sat once again starring at the stones which held the souls of his four guards. "Okay guys," he sighed. "No idea if this is going to work." Endymion closed his eyes and called forth the Golden Crystal. Holding the crystal between his hands he called on its power. As the golden light was over the four stones the stones began to glow yellow, green, red and blue. After a few moments the lights from the stones faded with no other reaction. Endymion sighed and hung his head. "Sorry guys." There was no response from the stones.

* * *

"Sorry," Endymion told the girls before him as he handed the stones to them. "I was unable to release them from their slumber but I feel the stones would be better with you."

Rei crossed her arms over her chest. "I have no need for it," she huffed. Minako quickly shot her a look. "A traitor man's soul was trapped there where it should remain."

"Mars," Minako barked at her second in command. "You will take the stone that your King is asking you to protect."

Rei saw the fire in her leader's eyes and nodded, "As you wish my King." Rei took the stone and quickly left, leaving the three girls and Endymion staring after her.

"She meant no disrespect Endymion," Ami began.

"I know," Endymion agree. "I too have the memories of their loyalty and betrayal."

After Endymion left Minako looked at Ami and Makoto, "I don't know why you two are being punished by not being able to be with Zoicite and Nephrite." Minako sighed, "Ace told me I was destined to never have love. I think it hurts Rei more because she and Jadeite were making plans to wed and he betrayed her." Ami and Makoto looked at Minako shocked. "She only told me. I am not even sure if Serenity knew."

"Rei," Makoto whispered no knowing what else to say.

* * *

"Why do people keep trying to make me take this stupid rock," Rei grumbled. "If you ever do show back up Jadeite I will punch you in the face." Rei took the stone and threw it across the room where it landed with a soft thud on a pile of pillows. Rei paced around her room still fuming at a man she had not seen or spoken to in years.

"Rei," a voice drifted to her stopping the Martian Princess.

"Training," Rei said making her wand appear. "That is what I need." Throwing her hand above her head Rei grabbed her wand. "Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!" After she transformed she stalked out of her room. "Where is Haruka?" Mars thought.

* * *

Haruka was sparing with Makoto in the training area behind the palace. "Come on Kino," Haruka taunted with a smile. "Is that all you've got?" Makoto gave a yell and rushed the Wind Senshi who easily dodged the brunette's punch. Haruka kicked Makoto's legs from under her causing the other girl to land flat on her back. Haruka leaned down to help her up and whispered in Makoto's ear. "I could get used to seeing you like that," causing Makoto to blush.

"Ruka," Michiru said sternly and looked at her lover.

Haruka smiled. "I am just joking Michi." Michiru crossed her arms and said nothing to the blonde.

"Haruka," yelled Mars entering the training arena. "Spar with me!"

"What's wrong firebird," Haruka asked but before Haruka could tease her Makoto shook her head. "Ok." Haruka threw her hand above her head grabbing her wand. "Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!"

Makoto walked over to where Michiru stood. "What is wrong with Rei?"

Sighing all Makoto said was. "Endymion tried to bring the Shitennou back. Something which Rei has no desire for that the happen."

"Oh," replied Michiru.

"Rei is the only one of the four of us who did not want the Shitennou back," Makoto paused. "Though Minako believes otherwise."

"World Shaking!" Uranus yelled slamming her fist into the ground.

Mars jumped in the air as fire engulfed her hand. "Mars Flame Arrow!" The arrow flew by Uranus' head barely missing.

"What the hell, Mars!" Uranus yelled as the Fire Senshi landed from her attack.

"Afraid of getting hurt Uranus," Mars sneered.

"I have never seen her like this," Makoto said quietly to Michiru as the two watched the mock battle. "We have to stop them," the Lighting Senshi thought but before she could move she heard a voice that made her stop.

"Love Chain Encircle!" A golden chain flew through the air and wrapped around Mars pinning her arms to her body.

"Let me go!" growled Mars.

"Not until you clam down," Venus informed the raven haired warriors she nodded to Uranus, Michiru and Makoto to leave them.

"Why," screamed Mars turning to face Venus as the blonde kept her chain tight around the Warrior of Mars.

"You are being an ass," Venus yelled back at her. "Why the hell pick a fight with Haruka?"

"Why," Mars screamed again and this time Venus noticed a crack in the other girl's voice along with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Reiko," Venus whispered releasing her chain as Mars crumpled to the ground. Venus easily caught her friend as she screamed and cried with a pain that said her strong Martian heart was again broken into pieces.

* * *

That night in Rei's chambers Jadeite's stone glowed red and cracked before it turned to dust.

Somewhere in Crystal Tokyo a man woke in his bed screaming. "Where am I?" he asked a loud and looked around at the sparsely furnished room. "Ugh," he grabbed his pounding head trying to make the images of the fire disappear and wondered who the woman dressed in red and white was. "The first that burned in her eyes," he thought. Jed got up and went to his sink to splash water on his face. "Those eyes," he repeated again and splashed his face a second time with cold water.

Jed stumbled back to bed in an attempt to sleep again. He still saw the same blazing purple eyes staring him as she screamed his name.

Jadeite looked at himself in the mirror as he smoothed his uniform. There came a knock of his door. "Enter," Jadeite responded turning to face the door.

Kunzite walked in with his white cape flowing behind him. "Endymion is waiting for us," he told the General of the East.

"I don't understand why Endymion will not listen to us," Jadeite sighed as he followed Kunzite. "The Moon is always watching us like they do not trust us. Well I do not trust them!"

"As do I Jadeite," Kunzite agreed, "but Endymion is our Prince and we must follow him on this mission as he tries to negotiate between our two kingdoms even if we do not agree with him."

* * *

"Endymion," squealed Princess Serenity as the Prince of Earth along with his four Shitennou appeared on the transport area.

Endymion smiled and embraced her before stepping back. "I would like to introduce my guard," he said motioning to the four men with him. "The leader of my guard, Kunzite," the man with long flowing white hair bowed, "and beside him is his second in command, Zoicite," as a man with light blond hair bound in a ponytail bowed. Next Endymion motioned to a man with brown wavy hair past his shoulders, "Nephrite and lastly Jadeite," who had short blonde hair bowed along with Nephrite as their Prince introduced him. All four men wore similar uniforms.

Serenity curtsied in return to the four men then turned to the four girls behind her. "These are my court," she said motioning to a blonde in a yellow dress and a red ribbon in her hair, "Minako, Princess of Venus and beside her is Rei, Princess of Mars," Serenity finished pointed to a raven haired girl in a red dress. "Makoto, Princess of Jupiter," indicating the tall brunette with her hair in a ponytail wearing a green dress, "and beside her is Ami, Princess of Mercury," a blue haired girl in a blue dress blushed at the mention of her name and looked at the ground.

Jadeite could not take his eyes off the raven haired girl in the red dress. The Martian Princess had her arms cross over her chest and Jadeite thought he saw flames in her eyes. The Princess of Venus leaned over to her and whispered something in her ear which caused a quick smile before it disappeared when she saw Jadeite looking at her. "I want to make her smile," Jadeite thought.

* * *

"Still do not trust the Moon Kingdom?" Endymion asked his guard as they walked back to their rooms.

"Absolutely not," Jadeite huffed which only caused his Prince to smile.

"The blue haired Princess is absolutely adorable," Zoicite proclaimed.

"The Jovian Princess is so elegant and beautiful," Nephrite replied.

"Kunzite," Endymion prodded.

"I will meet with her as you wish," was his only reply.

* * *

"Hey Jadeite," Zoicite whispered in the dark.

"I am trying to sleep," Jadeite grumbled, "you should do the same."

"You are laying there thinking about the raven haired princess aren't you?" Zoicite asked.

Jadeite replied by throwing a pillow at Zoicite which landed with a thud. "Shut the hell up and go to sleep," Jadeite grumbled.

* * *

Jadeite wandered around the Moon Palace. Suddenly he heard a loud 'thwack' sound. Looking around Jadeite noticed he had come upon the guards training area. Turning the corner he saw the Martian Princess in full Martian armor shooting arrows into the target in front of her. 'Thwack' as another arrow sunk into the target's bull's-eye. "Amazing," Jadeite breathed as he watched her reload. The blond general leaned against the wall to watch her practice but instead of leaning again the wall he fell into a rack of weapons with a loud clang. Jadeite didn't move, "Maybe she didn't hear me," he thought.

'Thwack'

"Maybe she did," Jadeite said as he looked up to see an arrow stuck in the wall above his head.

"Who's there?" Rei demanded.

Jadeite poked his head around the corner, "What the hell," he yelled

"Why are you stalking me," Rei demanded getting another arrow ready.

"Endymion ordered us to get to know you," Jadeite replied.

"Next time," Rei turned and shot the target, "send word instead of stalking me." Rei shot another arrow before gathering up her equipment. "The training area is all yours."

"Well that did not work out at all like I wanted it to," Jadeite sighed. "She is a little spitfire," Jadeite thought with a grin.

* * *

Rei sat in front of her sacred fire trying to calm herself. "There is just something about him that gets under my skin," she thought.

"Reiko," Minako said coming up behind Rei. "I know what is wrong with you."

"Nothing is wrong with me," Rei insisted.

"I think," Minako paused playing with Rei's hair, "that a certain short haired blond general is on your mind."

"I want nothing to do with him," she said as fire danced in her hand.

"Aww Rei," Minako purred in her ear, "Everyone needs love in their life." Rei looked at her leader who flashed a bright smile. Rei stared at the flame without a word. "Fine," Minako huffed, "I will leave you alone."

* * *

"Rei," yelled Jadeite following her smoking.

"Not my fault you got in the way of my Fireball attack," Rei yelled back.

"The hell I did," Jadeite replied.

Rei turned on her heel. "Stop following me or the next time more than your clothes will be signed." Rei stormed off.

"Reiko," Minako whispered from her spot. "I caught a glimpse of it." Minako grinned. "Jadeite," Minako ran to the blond general.

"Princess Venus," Jadeite bowed. "Sorry for my appearance."

Minako waved him off. "Do you like Rei?"

"She is not very fond of me," Jadeite replied.

"Rei is not very fond of anyone," Minako laughed.

"She seems to like you," Jadeite noticed.

"Everyone loves the goddess of Love," Minako replied with a wink. "Let me help you," Minako offered in a hushed tone.

* * *

"Minako," Rei sighed looked at the note again. "What are you scheming?" Rei smiled when she saw a single candle lit table appeared in the darkness.

"My lady," Jadeite bowed.

Rei felt her defense go up. "I am meeting someone here," Rei almost growled.

Jadeite nodded, "Princess Venus," he paused, "told me to be here." Rei turned to leave. "No, Princess, please wait," Jadeite reached for her but stopped. "Just sit and have dinner with me," Jadeite insisted. "If after tonight you want nothing to do with me I will leave you alone even though it is again the wishes of my Prince."

"Fine," Rei replied sitting in the offered chair.

* * *

"Minako," Rei stormed into the Venusians' room. "What were you thinking?"

"I saw it Reiko," Minako rushed her second in command.

"Saw what?" Rei grumbled.

"The Red String," Minako beamed is gripping Rei's shoulders.

"That is something you Venusians made up," Rei replied.

"No we didn't," Minako insisted. "It's just that only Venusians can see the red string that runs between people's hearts." Minako grabbed Rei's hand, "I know where yours leads to."

"No," Rei insisted.

"Yes Rei," Minako beamed. "You string ties you to Jadeite."

"I will be alone before I am with him," Rei insisted.

"Reiko," Minako whispered as Rei left Minako's chamber. "Goddess please help Rei."

* * *

"Fire Snake," Mars yelled attacked Jadeite as he charged her.

"How is this training?" Jadeite demanded.

"You survive," Mars smiled, "then you will be more agile."

Jadeite dodged the fire snake as it crashed into the rocky ground and crashed into Mars as he jumped out of the way though not fast enough to completely miss the flames. "Sorry," Jadeite apologized.

"Jadeite," Mars growled as flames danced in her eyes.

Jadeite looked down to see his right hand on her breast and his leg was pushing up her skirt. "Wait," Jadeite insisted quickly getting up. "It was an accident."

Rei hurled a fireball straight at his chest sending him flying backward. "That is the last mistake you will make in touching me."

* * *

That night Rei lay in bed trying to sleep yet all she could see when she closed her eyes were blue eyes staring back at her. "Why was he looking at me like that?" Rei said in the darkness. Lying there a few more minutes before punching a pillow and she began pacing in her chamber. Rei walked out of her chamber and towards Minako's.

"Yes Reiko," Minako grinned opening her door before Rei could knock.

"How did you?" Rei began.

"Don't doubt the Goddess of Love," Minako smiled as she led Rei inside. "You can't stop thinking about him can you?"

Rei glared at her. "It is not like I want to think about him."

"That is the pull of the Red String of Fate," Minako told the raven haired girl.

"Loving another is a weakness," Rei said.

"Give him a chance Reiko," Minako said with a hug.

* * *

"Rei please," Jadeite said offering her a bouquet of white lilies. "The other day was a complete accident."

"Do you always grope women you barely know like that?" Rei asked.

"Not all women," Jadeite replied. "Wait!" Jadeite wanted to smack himself. "That did not come out right," he yelled as Rei walked off.

* * *

Rei came back to her chamber to find the bouquet of white lilies lying on the floor with a note. "Well they do smell nice," she thought with a slight smile.

"These are Casablanca Lilies from Earth," Jadeite had written, "They remind me of your white skin." Rei took the lilies into her room and was about to throw them away but instead put them in water on her vanity.

"Nice flowers," Minako appeared in the doorway. "Where did the flowers come from?" Minako asked in a sing song voice.

"Jadeite," Rei replied with no sound on irritation in her voice.

"Is he finally wearing you down?" Minako grinned. Rei did not answer but Minako knew that look in Rei's eyes and grinned even more.

* * *

Walking in the gardens behind the Moon Palace Jadeite came across Rei sitting on a blanket under a tree as two crows hopped around her. Jadeite smiled as he saw how she cared and talked to the birds. He stepped on a twig causing Rei's head to snap up and the birds to caw and flap their wings.

Jadeite bowed. "Sorry to bother you Princess. I was just talking a stroll through the gardens. I will leave you."

"You can stay," Rei replied.

Jadeite sat down with his back against the tree and leg bent to prop his arm on. "Do you come out here often?"

Rei nodded. "Phobos and Demios prefer to be out here instead of in my room."

"I would too if I had wings," Jadeite replied as Phobos came up to him and nudged his hand for food.

"Normally they do not like anyone," Rei said cocking her head to the side.

"Not even Princess Serenity?" Jadeite asked.

Rei let out a slight laugh and shook her head. "Phobos tried to sit on her head one day and her claws got tangled in one of Serenity's buns." Rei laughed. "Both Phobos and Serenity were quiet frazzled afterwards. Serenity will not come near them if she can help it."

* * *

Rei woke in her bed in the Crystal Palace. "Why and I dreaming about him?" she growled. "Have you not caused me enough pain Jade?"

* * *

"That dream," Jed whispered as he lay starring at the celling, "those eyes," Jed got out of bed and splashed water on his face from the bathroom sink. "Maybe I just need to clear my head," he thought grabbing a shirt before heading out to walk around the city. Stepping onto the street from his apartment he was surprised to find none of his surroundings felt familiar to him. As he looked around the saw a massive crystal like building that he felt drawn toward, "Where am I," he asked a loud.

"Crystal Tokyo," someone answered him as they passed by.

"Crystal Tokyo," Jed repeated but the words did not hold any meaning for him. Jed continued to walk around not with a specific destination in mind. Lost in thought of the girl in his dream and her eyes that haunted him, Jed did not see the man until she ran into him. "I am so sorry," he bowed.

"It is alright," he said causing Jed to look at him.

Before him stood three men in military looking dress, one with light blond hair pulled back in a ponytail, another man with brown wavy hair past his shoulders, while the man Jed had bumped into had long white hair and wore a cape.

"Jadeite," the blond man smiled at him.

"My name is Jed," he replied stilling staring at the three men.

"Do you know us?" the white haired man asked.

Jed shook his head, "I did just have a very strange dream and now that I see you I feel like you were in the dream." Jed shook his head again, "My mind must be filling in the gaps since dreams are harder to remember the longer you are awake."

"It was no dream," the white haired man to him. "I am Kunzite, the guy with brown hair is Nephrite, and the girly boy with the ponytail is Zoicite."

"I am not girly," Zoicite huffed, "I am fabulous!"

"Maybe this is why he did not wake up with us," Nephrite offered.

"What you saw," Kunzite continued, "was our past lives during the Silver Millennium."

"What?" Jed stared at the men.

"The fall of the Moon Kingdom," Kunzite stated. "We betrayed Endymion, Serenity and her guard."

"You are crazy," Jed turned and walked away.

"Jadeite," Zoicite called after him.

"Leave him be," Kunzite said blocking him.

* * *

"Reiko," Minako called softly as she stuck her head in Rei's chamber to find the raven haired woman still in bed. "Are you trying to beat Serenity at sleeping all day?" Rei grumbled something as Minako entered the room and shoved the pillow on her face. "Rei," Minako jerked the pillow off the other woman's face.

"Go away," Rei mumbled and rolled over.

"No," Minako insisted. "I know something is wrong. Tell me."

Rei rolled over and looked at Minako with bloodshot eyes, "Noting to talk about, stupid dream."

"Rei," Minako said taking hold of Rei's hand. "Jadeite," she began.

"Is dead and gone," Rei said beginning to tear up again. "Why am I dreaming about him now after all this time?"

Minako held her second in command and let her cry, "You can't food me. I know you will always love him."

"I was a fool to let him hurt me the first time," Rei spoke with clenched teeth, "Then to have him reborn again on Earth with us, only to choose Beryl again instead of me." Rei went quiet.

Soon Minako realized Rei had fallen asleep again and leaned over her kissing her on her forehead. "Sleep Reiko, things will work out for the best." Minako left Rei's room to find a man in white with long white hair and a crescent moon necklace waiting for her.

"Serenity and Endymion need to see you," he said.

"Thanks Artemis," Minako gave a weak smile. "I just hope Rei does not hate us too much once this is all over," she told him as they walked. "Do you know what Serenity and Endymion want?"

"I was just told to bring you to the throne room," Artemis replied.

"So business," Minako smiled. "Where is Luna?"

"Getting Ami and Makoto," Artemis answered. "I was supposed to get you and Rei," he trailed off.

"Rei is better in bed," Minako said almost quietly. "So again," Minako started as Artemis open the door to the throne room to find Serenity, Endymion, Ami, Makoto and Luna standing in front of three men who had their backs to Minako and Artemis. Suddenly Minako grinned widely, "Kunzy," she said in a high pitched voice as she rushed the white hair general.

"Mina," Kunzite got out as he was tackled by the blonde leader of the Senshi in her yellow princess gown.

"Minako," Ami sighed though she was still blushing from Zoicite winking at her. "I don't think he can breathe with you holding him that tight."

"Sorry," Minako got up from the floor where she had knocked Kunzite down. Minako looked around wildly and then back at Kunzite. "If the three of you are here then where is Jadeite?"

"As I was trying to tell Serenity and Endymion before you knocked me over," Kunzite began. "Nephrite, Zoicite and I woke up in different parts of the city dressed like you see us now with our full memories intact. Jadeite was not with us though we did find him. He seems to have no memory of the past of who he really is."

"Maybe that is because Rei did not want Jadeite to come back," Minako offered.

"Well he is back now," Makoto stated.

"Guys," Endymion, "we need to find Jadeite."

"Yes, my King," Kunzite bowed with his fist over his heart as did Nephrite and Zoicite.

"How are we going to tell Rei?" Minako asked Serenity.

"No idea," Serenity replied looked at Endymion.

* * *

Jed lay in his bed trying to fall asleep. For weeks now he had gone to bed haunted by the same deep purple eyes. When Jed had tried to tell anyone about the three men that kept following him, people though he was crazy; as soon as he would turn around they would be gone. Jed closed his eyes and when he opened them a battle rage before him.

"The Moon will be mine!" a lady with flaming red hair yelled. "Die!" she screamed pointing her hand toward Princess Serenity.

"No!" screamed Endymion as he jumped in front of Serenity shielding her from the attack.

"Endymion," screamed Serenity with tearing rolling down her face. "I can't live without you." Serenity picked out the Holy Moon blade and plunged it through her heart.

Jadeite looked around to see Venus dragging herself over to Serenity and Endymion's bodies as she held her bleeding stomach. As he looked from where Venus had come from he saw Kunzite's body slumped over a rock. Thunder roaring above and a blinding flash of light drew Jadeite's attention to Nephrite and Jupiter as the lighting warrior threw another lightning bolt at her former lover. Mercury had her ice sword in her hand fending off Zoicite's advances but Jadeite could tell she would fall soon as her leg appeared to be cut.

"Mars Fire Snake," Mars screamed.

Jadeite faintly heard the attack before feeling the heat of the fire blazing around him. "Mars," Jadeite sneered turning to face his opponent.

Mars' temper flared as Jadeite looked at her with those arrogant eyes of her and smirked. Like Zoicite Jadeite's eyes were also glazed over slowing that he no longer had a soul and his body was being controlled by another. Mars threw fireballs at the man who used to be her lover, silently screaming in her mind that this was why men were no good because they only turned on you in the end. Mars' fireballs had managed to destroy a few youma and a few of the Moon Palace guards but so far Jadeite had evaded her attacks.

"Why?" Mars screamed as tear ran down her face. "Why did you betray me?"

"Betray you?" Jadeite scoffed. "You tricked me into betraying my planet just as Serenity turned Endymion from us."

"I loved you," Mars screamed as she threw another fireball at Jadeite.

Jadeite launched his own fireball laced with dark energy at her. Mars was surprised when she could not completely avoid the attack learning that his speed now and attacks were far more powerful than when they had sparred in this past. "Power is the only thing I love," Jadeite ran towards Mars calling a dark fireball in his hand as he formed a fist and slammed his fist into her gut burning through her fuku to her skin. "Once Beryl obtains the Ginzuishou we will have all the power we need."

To her surprise Jadeite's fire attack was able to burn her as Jadeite jumped back a safe distance. "Mars," she gasped as she fought against the pain, "Flame," Mars stumbled, "Sniper!" Mars' arrow cut through the air hitting Jadeite in the shoulder.

Jadeite screamed and again charged at Mars Jadeite punched her again and grabbed a fist full of her long raven hair with his other hand so she was not allowed to fall to the ground. Mars was on her knees trying to catch her breath as Jadeite pulled her to her feet by her hair forcing her to stand while pulling some of her hair out by the roots.

"Beryl will never get the Ginzuishou from the Queen," Mars coughed before punching Jadeite in the face causing him to stager backwards but Jadeite did not release his hold on her hair. Jadeite pulled Mars closer to him by her hair before swiftly kicking her in the gut, releasing his grip on her hair enough to send her flying backward but keeping his grip tight enough to pull out more than a few more strands of hair as she flew away from him. Coughing blood and gripping her side Mars stood shakily glaring at Jadeite.

"Die!" Jadeite screamed as he drew his sword.

Mars almost dodged his attack as the sword tore through her hair jaggedly cutting through her raven locks just above her shoulders. "Akuryo Taisan!" Mars screamed as she threw an ofuda at Jadeite stopping him in his tracks. As fire danced around her and without a word as tears rolled down her cheeks she thrust the Mars dagger through Jadeite's heart.

* * *

"Ahh!" Jed woke up screaming clutching at his chest. Frantically looked around to find himself in his apartment, "That felt so real," he breathed, "that woman, those eyes."

"I told you it was your past life," Kunzite said from the window with his cape flowing.

"How the hell did you get in here?" demanded Jed.

"Tips from a friend," Kunzite mused.

"Strange friend," Jed mumbled. "Wait," Jed said looking closely at Kunzite. "You were in my dream."

"I was in your past life," Kunzite corrected. "Do you believe me now?" he asked.

"No," Jed sighed. "I do need answers though."

"Come to the crystal structure in the middle of the city tomorrow," Kunzite told him before disappearing out the window.

* * *

"I don't know why I let that strange guy talk me into coming here," Jed thought as he headed toward the crystal structure.

"What is your purpose at the Crystal Palace?" a guard demanded blocking his way once he got to the gate.

"I was invited here," insisted Jed.

"By whom?" he demanded.

"Umm," Jed paused trying to remember the man's name. "He has white hair and a cape," Jed offered as the guard looked at him skeptically.

"I invited him here," Kunzite said appearing at the gates.

"Lord Kunzite," the two guards said and stood at attention.

Kunzite nodded to the guards and motioned Jed forward. "I was not sure if you would show."

"Neither was I," replied Jed. "I am still not completely sure why I did come here," he paused, "It was almost like I was drawn here."

"There is someone I want you to meet," Kunzite told Jed leading him to the gardens instead of inside. "Endymion," Kunzite said loudly as he saw a man dressed in a pale purple suit sitting with the other two men Jed had meet with Kunzite that day.

"Jadeite," Endymion said rising from his chair to meet them.

"Jed," he corrected the black hair man. "Why the hell is he wearing a purple suit," Jed thought. "Is he gay?"

"No," Jed shook his head. "Kunzite," Jed said slowly trying to pronounce the name, "Believes I am someone called Jadeite." Jed pause, "You seem familiar but I believe it is just my mind is filling in the gaps from a reoccurring dream I keep having."

"Tea," Endymion offered gesturing toward the table where the two men sat.

"Thank you," Jed said accepting a seat.

"After tea I would like to show you a part of the gardens that might help with your memory loss," Endymion said sipping his tea.

"Memory loss," Jed questioned.

Endymion nodded but did not say another word until he finished his tea. "If you are done with your tea, then please follow me," Endymion rose from his chair and walked away as his cape billowed behind him. "Kunzite," Endymion stopped but did not turn around, "you, Zoicite, and Nephrite stay here until we return."

"Yes, my King," the three General answered in unison.

"King," Jed whispered.

"Who else did you think?" Kunzite replied, "Don't keep him waiting."

"Yes," Jed nodded and quickly followed Endymion to find the King leaning up against a tree. "My apologies but I do not think I am the person you think I am. I do not remember my whole life for some reason but I do remember I had a mother and a father and I remember my childhood."

"If this does not help you remember who you are," Endymion told him, "then we will bother you no more," Endymion looked at Jed. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yes," Jed nodded still unsure how being out here in what seems like the middle of a forest would help him regain his lost memories.

Endymion closed his eyes and cupped his hands before him as a golden aura began to glow around his body. There was a blinding flash which cause Jed to look away but when he looked back at Endymion there was a golden stone floating between his hands. "This," Endymion held up the stone so Jed could see it better, "is the Golden Crystal. With it I am going to try and restore your memories."

Jed closed his eyes as he felt a warm light wash over him and images flooded his mind. When he opened his eyes Jed looked down to see he was now wearing similar clothes to that of the other three men. "Endymion," he whispered.

"Glad to have you back Jadeite," Endymion smiled and patted the blonde on the back. Suddenly his expression changed and his eyes rolled back in his head as Endymion collapsed.

"Kunzite," Jadeite yelled not wanting to leave Endymion's side.

"What happened?" demanded Kunzite followed by Nephrite and Zoicite.

"He had the Golden Crystal," Jadeite began. "After he brought back my memories he collapsed."

"He always did have a soft spot for you," Kunzite grumbled as he picked up their King. "Zoicite," Kunzite barked, "tell Mercury to meet us at the infirmary."

"Yes," Zoicite said running off toward the Crystal Palace.

* * *

"Mercury," Kunzite bellowed bringing Endymion to the infirmary and was greeted by Hotaru and Serenity.

"Endymion," Serenity gasped rushing to her husband.

Hotaru placed a hand over Endymion's body. "The King will be fine Serenity but his energy is low."

"What happened?" demanded Serenity.

"He passed out helping me," Jadeite spoke coming from behind Kunzite.

Ami listened to his heart and took his vitals. "Serenity," Ami put a hand on her friend, "calm down. Endymion will be okay but I need you to focus." Ami turned to Hotaru, "Go get Usagi." Ami pointed to Kunzite, "I need you at his head, Zoicite at his feet, Jadeite on his right, and Nephrite at his left." Ami motioned to the pink hair girl to join them as she walked in with Hotaru.

"Papa," she said worriedly.

"He will be okay," Ami said, "Now you and Serenity hold his hands. Endymion used up too much energy with the Golden Crystal." Ami looked at the Shitennou and her Queen and Princess. "Give him enough of your energy to stabilize him then Serenity and I will do the rest."

* * *

Jadeite walked the halls of the Crystal Palace lost in thought. "Why the hell did Kunzite think I would automatically know my way around? This is not the Earth Palace from the Silver Millennium." Suddenly he noticed someone coming toward him from the other end of the hall. "Maybe I can ask her," he though as he opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it when he realized who was walking toward him. "Rei," he whispered causing the raven haired girl to look up.

"You," Rei said with a sudden fire in her eyes as she walked over to him and punched him square in the face.

"What the hell Rei," he yelled as she walked away.

"You know why!"

Jadeite hung his head as he still sat on the floor from Rei's punch. "Yes," he whispered touching his cheek where her fist had landed.

* * *

Time passed and Rei punching him had been the only real interaction Jadeite had had with the raven haired girl since waking up in the 30th Century. "Rei," Jadeite said after a meeting, "would you please talk to me."

"Fine," Mars huffed. "Tell me something. Give me a reason."

"I," Jadeite began as fire danced around Rei's clenched fist.

"If you finish that sentence I will burn you," Mars growled.

"I do love you," Jadeite insisted.

"No," Mars screamed, "You don't get to say that to me," she continued as the fire burned bright around both her clenched fist. "You betrayed me not once but twice."

"I was not myself," Jadeite insisted.

"You killed me days before our bonding," Mars reminded him.

"Mind control," Jadeite tried to defend himself.

"Then I am reborn only to find so are you but you sided with her again," Mars yelled her voice cracking as she willed herself not to cry, "again!"

"Beryl got to us before we could find Endymion," Jadeite tried to explain.

"You worked at the shrine and lied to me," Mars told him, "all for what," Mars paused, "power." Jadeite hung his head but said nothing. "You tried to run me over with a plane!"

"Damn it Rei!" Jadeite yelled at her. "Just listen to me!" Jadeite grabbed Mars and spun her around to face him. "Yes I was brainwashed. I tried to fight her both times! It was like a demon had taken over my body. I could see and hear everything but I could do nothing to stop any of it. You killed me during the fall of the Moon Kingdom because I had finally gained enough control back. I knew what I had done under her control and I wanted to die."

"Let go of me," Mars growled as flames clenched on the ends of her hair. "Let go."

Jadeite sighed in defeat, turned and walked away. If he had looked he would have seen her tear streaked face.

"I love you but I can't trust you," Mars whispered through clenched teeth. She was glad the incident had occurred so close to her chambers and that she ran into no one on her way. Mars closed the door and crumpled to the floor as silent sobs over took her and her Henshin faded. "Every time I open my heart to you Jadeite you break it," she whispered.

* * *

Jadeite sighed as she sat down at the table with the other Shitennou. "You didn't tell her did you," asked Zoicite.

"What?" Jadeite began. "You mean that I could see everything I did then but I could not stop any of it." Jadeite hung his head. "Yeah I did, both times. It does not matter, she still hates me."

"I know she still loves you," Venus grinned from the doorway causing Jadeite to whip his head around. "I can still see the red string between you both. It will take time and effort on your part. Rei had been hurt badly and it is not going to be something easily fixed. " Venus winked at him. "Remember how stubborn she was in the beginning." Then Venus bounded over to Kunzite, "Ready to go Kunzy?"

"I told you woman, stop calling me that," Kunzite said walking out.

* * *

Jadeite stood in front of Rei's chamber door with a bouquet of Casablanca Lilies. "I hope she still likes these," he though as he knocked on her door.

"Yes," Rei's voice came from within.

Jadeite hesitated for a moment and took a deep breath. "Rei," he paused, "may I come in?"

"Jadeite," Rei reply came uncertainly.

"Yes," he replied. After no response he tried again. "Can you just open the door?" After a few minutes Jadeite was about to walk away when he heard her door unlock. His breath rushed from his lungs as Rei stood there in her princess dress and not her fuku. "You still look as lovely in that dress as I remember."

"What do you want?" she asked sounding annoyed but he did not see the fire in her eyes that was normally there when she looked at him.

"Just to talk," he smiled, "and give you these," Jadeite said as he gave her the flowers.

"Casablanca Lilies," Rei whispered as she took them from him. Rei sniffed the flowers and then turned around walking back into her chamber without closing the door. Digging around in her credenza Rei found a container she could use as a vase. "Are you coming in or not?" Rei asked putting the flowers in water and placing them on top of the credenza.

"Yes," Jadeite replied quickly entering her chambers and closed the door.

* * *

"So," Venus bounded into Rei's room dressed in her fuku. "I saw Jadeite leaving earlier," the blonde grinned. "I thought you always insisted you didn't need a man."

Rei smiled slightly. "After the fall of the Silver Millennium and then fighting them again when we were reborn I didn't want anything to do with guys because I never wanted to get hurt like the way Jadeite hurt me."

"So," Venus continued to grin, "are you falling for the blonde general again?"

Rei looked at Venus, "I never stopped loving him."

"I know," Venus grabbed Rei's hands, "I will do everything I can for you both." Venus kissed Rei's cheek. "I will do anything to make sure my Reiko find love." Minako stood. "Now time to change. We have practice."

* * *

Jadeite found Mars practicing at the archery range as usual. He waited until she was out of arrows and came up behind her wrapping his arms around her.

"Do you have a death wish?" Mars said.

"My only wish is to be with you," Jadeite replied. "I know I am slowly wearing you down," he whispered in the raven girl's hair.

Mars tried to hide her blush, turned, and broke Jadeite's hold as she punched him in the face. "You just don't give up do you?" Mars yelled.

Jadeite grinned from his spot on the ground and touched his check. "I will never give up on you."

Mars walked off into the trees behind the Crystal Palace and leaned against a tree as Phobos and Demios came to her. "I have never stopped loving him," she whispered to the birds, "I don't know if I can trust him."

"You love me?" Jadeite popped up behind Mars as Phobos and Deimos dove at his head. "Oww," he yelled covering his head but did not run away. Phobos and Deimos flew to a tree branch to watch him and cawed at him when he stepped closer to their master. Ignoring the birds protest Jadeite took Mars by her shoulders and kissed her.

"Idiot," Mars broke the kiss and yelled before slapping him and storming back to her room as the crows followed her.

"Slowly," Jadeite smiled.

* * *

"Mistress," Phobos called as she ad Deimos followed Rei as her princess dress swished around her.

"Yes," Rei turned to Phobos clad in a purple leotard and her long raven hair in two loose pigtails.

Phobos paused and looked at her twin sister Deimos, who was in a red leotard and also with her raven hair in two loose pigtails. "We know you love him and we know he hurt you."

"Mistress," Deimos spoke, "You need not keep your heart closed anymore."

"You two have been around Minako too much," Rei replied.

"No," Phobos insisted.

"We have been around you," Deimos told Rei, "and we know how much you have hurt without him."

"It will take more than a bunch of flowers and a kiss to show me he has changed," Rei told them before continuing down the hall.

* * *

"The Ball is tonight," Serenity said, "And as your Queen I command you to attend."

Rei sighed, "Will Jadeite be attending?"

"Of course," Serenity beamed. "Rei please," Serenity begged her friend when she didn't respond.

"Fine," Rei agreed, "But don't blame me if he does something stupid and I punch him in the face."

"Rei," Serenity began.

"I am going, Serenity so be happy," Rei replied before she walked out.

* * *

"Come on Rei," Minako insisted as her yellow dress swished around her. "You always dance with me at these things."

"Yeah but if I go out there then he will want to dance." Rei motioned to Jadeite. "Don't you want to dance with Kunzite anyway?"

"Later," Minako beamed and winked at Kunzite.

Minako was still trying to coax Rei onto the dance floor when Serenity stood. "I know some of you have seen certain men around the Palace and in the city whom you may not know. Today Endymion and I would like to formally introduce Crystal Tokyo to his guard."

King Endymion stood along with the four Shitennou. "Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite and Kunzite," Endymion announced each of his guard. "Do you pledge to serve me and Crystal Tokyo?"

"We do," replied the four men as they kneeled to him with their fists over their hearts.

"Rise," Endymion commanded.

"Now," Serenity exclaimed, "the Shitennou will have a dance with my Senshi to start off this ball, reunited in love for the first time in thousands of years."

Kunzite walked up to Minako but did not have to ask as Minako drug him to the dance floor. "Help," he pleaded mentally looking at his men who were focused on the other girls.

"Princess Mercury," Zoicite bowed extending his hand to her.

"Please call me Ami," she blushed.

"My lady," Nephrite bowed to Makoto, "would you like to dance?"

"Yes," replied Makoto, her green skirts swishing as she walked, "I am so thankful you are back."

"Rei," Jadeite approached the Martian Princess.

"Serenity said I had to," Rei told him.

"I will take what I can get," Jadeite informed her as he led her to the dance floor to join the other three couples.

Rei tried to concentrate on not stepping on Jadeite's feet and was surprised how quickly the song ended. As another song began they continue dancing and Rei was surprised to recognize a Martian song she had not heard since the Silver Millennium. Mars was, like Jupiter, known for more tribal songs but occasionally had more mellow songs. This had been Rei's favorite and what she had wanted to play as the song Jadeite and her first dance after their bonding ceremony, had it happened. "How," Rei breathed.

"A little birdie told me," Jadeite grinned, "two actually."

"I didn't think any cultures survived the fall," Rei told him.

"Your cultures survived in you when Queen Serenity had you reborn on Earth," Jadeite informed her.

Rei smiled slightly. "You know you aren't always an ass."

"I am glad you started to remember that," Jadeite smiled and Rei realized how close together they were. Jadeite kissed Rei with one hand on the small of her back as the song came to an end.

The room became deathly quiet as everyone waited for the Martian Senshi to set him on fire. Rei broke the kiss and there was fire in her eyes but instead of hitting him she turned and walked away without a word. Minako tried to catch the raven hair woman's eyes but Rei only looked straight ahead as she walked out to the balcony.

"Rei," Jadeite said as she softly closed the balcony doors as Rei kept her back to him. Rei turned to face him leaning against the balcony as fire blazed in her eyes. "Rei," Jadeite said again quietly standing in front of her. Rei pulled Jadeite into a passionate kiss as she pulled at his hair.

"Yes," Minako thought as she watched from the shadows.

"You always did like to do things in interesting places," Jadeite breathed kissing her neck.

"Take me," Rei whispered as Jadeite pushed her up against the wall kissing her again as she grabbed at his hair. "No," she breathed still kissing the blond general hard as he went for his pants. "Here," Rei pushed his head down.

"As you wish Princess," Jadeite replied.

Minako's eyes went wide. "If I move they will see me," she thought. "I should have brought a snack," Minako stifled a giggled as Rei let out a moan.

"Yes," Rei breathed as she gripped the crystal railing.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Kunzite asked Minako as she was sneaking back into the ball.

"Just getting some air," replied Minako, "Come Kunzy," Minako exclaimed, "dance with me."

"You were checking on Mars weren't you," Kunzite asked as he was helplessly dragged onto the dance floor.

"Yes," Minako nodded.

"I saw Jadeite stupidly follow her out there," Kunzite informed her looking at the door.

Minako pulled on his arm again. "Yes I saw him when I came back in. They are talking. Let them be."

"Are you sure we don't need to send Mercury," Kunzite asked.

"Maybe to cool them off," Minako giggled.

"What?"

Minako waved if off, "Nothing. Now let's dance!"

* * *

"What," Rei breathed as Jadeite stopped.

"Not yet," Jadeite smiled passionately kissing the Martian Princess as she wrapped her legs around his waist wish her back pressed against the wall. "Together," he whispered in her ear.

* * *

"Hey Michi," Haruka grinned.

"Ruka," Michiru looked at her lover, "away from the window."

"You are such a perv Ruka," Setsuna shook her head.

"Never bothered you before," Haruka breathed in the tan woman's ear causing her to blush.

* * *

"Have a good time at the ball Rei?" Venus grinned at the fire Senshi as they waited for the meeting to start.

Mars did not reply to her commander but instead played with a ball of fire between her hands.

"Morning Mars," Jadeite bowed to her as she only glared back at him.

"Mars," Venus said.

"Don't you ever give up," Mars grumbled.

"Never," Jadeite smiled, "I am called the knight of patience."

"Should be the knight of annoyance," Mars shot back.

"Stop being an ass Mars," Venus commanded.

Mars looked at the clock and groaned, "After all this time how is she still late."

"Sorry guys," Serenity gave a sheepish grin as she entered the room.

* * *

Jadeite found Mars in the woods practicing with the Mars and Venus Daggers. He hid behind a tree and watched her as she wielded the double daggers with years of practice. As he moved closer Jadeite heard a snap of a twig under his boot causing him to curse under his breath.

"Who is there?" demanded Mars after throwing the Venus dagger at his head. "Damn it Jadeite!"

"Working yourself up Mars," Jadeite smiled.

"Trying to work off how frustrated you make me," Mars said staring at him.

Jadeite pulled the Venus dagger out of the tree. "Are you sure frustrated is all that I make you?" he asked grinning walking up to her to give her the dagger back.

"Yes," Mars replied. "In so many ways," she thought. Mars closed her eyes and relaxed her mind as she started to undo her henshin.

"No, wait," Jadeite said grabbing her wrist and snapping Mars out of her calm thoughts. "I like this." Jadeite looked her up and down in her fuku as he ran a hand over her leg.

"Jadeite," Mars breathed as she dropped both the Mars and Venus Daggers to the ground as their lips crashed into one another.

Jadeite pulled off his gloves before running his hands up Mars' leg and under her skirt where he lightly ran his hand over the soft fabric of her panties. "Yeah," Jadeite kissed her again, "I do not think frustrated is all I make you." The blond general nibbled on her neck as his hands roamed her body and the sound of her breathing only made him more excited. Pushing Mars up against a tree Jadeite grabbed her hips under her fuku as he tore off her panties.

"Ah," Mars moaned into his mouth as he touched her. Mars gripped his hair as she kissed him so hard her lips hurt. She pulled back with a grin and bit his lip as Jadeite teased her. Then quickly undid his pants and wrapped her legs around his waist locking her ankles together still wearing her red high heels.

"Rei," Jadeite breathed as he felt her tighten around him which made him push harder. Mars opened her mouth to speak but only moaned as her eyes rolled back in her head and gripped the tree as she felt her flames sear into the tree trunk. "Rei," Jadeite breathed again as she furiously kissed him and clawed at his hair.

"Harder," Mars barely breathed as their world exploded.

* * *

"Why can't you just admit you like me?" Jadeite yelled at her. "We have been sneaking around for too long. You, me, this," he threw his hands in the air, "is stupid."

"Do you just call me stupid?" Mars fumed.

"No," Jadeite insisted, "I said the situation is stupid." He walked up to the raven haired woman. "Why can't you admit you love me?"

"Because," Mars mumbled

"What," Jadeite asked.

"If I admit what I feel is real then you will just hurt me again," Mars sighed.

"I won't," Jadeite promised.

"That is what you said last time," Mars shot back.

"I won't," Jadeite insisted grabbing her hand.

"My duty to Serenity comes first. I can't let my heart be swayed by another for any reason," Mars looked at him.

Jadeite held onto Mars' hand as she got down on one knee. "If you will have me I want to do the bonding ceremony with you that we never got before."

"You don't know what you are doing," Mars whispered. "We can't be together. History has shown us that. The Moon Kingdom fell because we neglected out duties."

"I do know what I am saying," Jadeite looked at Mars. "Both Endymion and Serenity have given us their blessing."

"You don't," Mars stopped trying to hold back her emotions.

"He is saying you don't have to burn trees anymore," Haruka yelled. "Ow Michi," Haruka mumbled. "What? I saw the burn marks on the trees," Haruka insisted as Michiru drug her from the bushes.

"Come on Rei," Serenity giggled as she followed Haruka, "Just say yes."

Mars pinched her brow, "Minako?"

"Hey Reiko," Minako came out from the bushes after Serenity.

"Anyone else back there," Mars asked.

"Just Zoicite," Minako shrugged.

"Am not," a high pitched voice came from the bushes.

"Please Rei," Jadeite asked again.

"Save a tree," Haruka yelled, "Ow Michi!"

"Couch," was all the aqua haired woman said.

"I will bond with you right now if that is what you want," Jadeite told the Martian Princess.

"Bonding is not something to be taken lighting Jadeite," Mars stated trying to be strong yet at the same time knowing she still loved him. Jadeite opened his mouth to reply but Mars shook her head. "I can't deal with you right now."

* * *

Rei undid her henshin as she walked back to her room. Closing her chamber door she leaned against it with a heavy sigh. She stayed there a few moments before pushing herself off the door and walked over to her wardrobe. "That is what I need," she spoke a loud pulling out her miko robes. Rei laid the robes over the back of a very plush scalloped back chair before she began to unzip her red princess dress. Once Rei was dressed in her miko robes she made her way down the halls of the Crystal Palace to where Neo Queen Serenity had insisted there be a room made for the scared flame. Sometimes going here made Rei sad because it reminded her of the shrine she grew up in when they lived in Old Tokyo. "Miss you Grandfather," Rei thought with a sad smile. When she entered the room another smile crossed her lips as she remembered the first time she saw this room. The sight of the room was an exact replica of the room that had been at the shrine. The only thing that had been missing was the scared flame itself. Rei had thanked her queen and then shut herself in while she purified the room. The only ones she had let in had been Phobos and Deimos who had not been happy about being in a confined space. Rei had been surprised as she was wondering how to light the scared flame when she noticed Phobos and Deimos had pouches of soot in their claws and dumped them in the pyre. In her mind Rei heard a voice tell her to light the fire with her power. So Rei called upon the power of her planet as fire engulfed her hands as she shot a fireball at the pyre. In a bright flash the fire was lit and on either side stood Phobos and Deimos in their human forms. Rei shook her head to clean her mind of the memories. "I need to focus on now, not the past," she said a loud as she settled herself in front of the fire. Rei began chanting as she fell into the familiar routine.

Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!

Rei stayed in front of the scared flame for hours but she kept getting the same image over rand over of her and Jadeite in the past. Yet there was one image she could not understand. She kept seeing herself at about ten years old but could not figure out why she was seeing herself with blonde hair.

Rei pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "I am getting tired. I must have been here too long and I am not reading the fire correctly." Rei stood and stretched. "I will try again tomorrow," she told herself.

Back in her chamber Rei pulled on a red top and grey pajama pants before crawling into bed.

* * *

Days later she fended off Minako, who once again was trying to get her to talk to Jadeite. "I told you Minako," Rei looked at her friend, "I will not just jump back into a relationship with that man because of the past."

"But Rei," Minako pouted.

"In the past he also betrayed me twice!" she huffed.

"Okay so don't have a relationship with him," Minako agreed. "Just keep jumping him when you think no one is looking," the blonde grinned.

"There can be passion without love," Rei shot back. "I am just using him to scratch an itch."

"Next time you might want to itch your scratch in some where more sound proof than a closet," Minako grinned as she walked off. "I think I am going to see what Kunzite is doing."

"I have got to get him behind me," Rei groaned. "My duty to Serenity is first."

"I can be behind you all you want," Jadeite whispered in her ear as he grabbed her breast, pressing himself into her.

"Ugh," Rei yelled as she punched him and walked away.

* * *

"That man," huffed Rei. "Maybe the scared flame will finally tell me something this time," she thought as she headed toward the room which housed the scared flame. "I didn't leave the door open," she thought noticing the door was not shut all the way and she heard the roar of the flame. Rei paused as she heard something else in the room and her eyes went wide as she realized someone was chanting.

"Who are you?" Rei demanded throwing the door open as an ofuda appeared in her hand looking at the back of a small blonde haired girl.

"I am Hino Risa," the young girl said calmly turning to face Rei.

Rei's voice caught in her throat as she stared at the girl before her, seeing piercing violet eyes staring back her. "Who are you?" she demanded again.

"Hino Risa," again the young girl replied.

"That was my mother's name and I am the last of the Hino line," Rei informed the young girl.

Finally Risa stood as her miko robes flowed around her. "You know what I say is true. You told me you saw me in the scared flame," Risa paused never taking her eyes off Rei, "Mother."

"What," Rei finally spoke dumbfounded.

Risa gave a slight giggle. "Do you think Princess Serenity was the only child of the future?"

Rei looked around suddenly before taking off then immediate returning. "You," she grabbed the young girl's arm, "are coming with me."

"Yes Mother," Risa complied.

"Stop calling me that," Rei huffed. "Where the hell is Setsuna?" she muttered dragging the girl all over the Crystal Palace until she got to the Outer Senshi chambers.

"Damn it Hino!" growled Haruka as their eyes locked and Rei saw Michiru also looking at her.

"Sorry Haruka," Rei quickly bowed and turned her back as she felt a blush creep on her face. "I was looking for Setsuna."

"We she is not here," Haruka growled again. "And what about knocking?"

"I did," Rei stammered.

"So you just barge in," Haruka said trying to keep her temper in check. "Sets is not the only one who lives here."

"Love," Michiru breathed.

"Sets is in the gardens with Hotaru," Haruka told Rei. "Now leave."

"Sorry," Rei quickly said again and left the Outers chambers, still feeling the blush on her face. She grabbed Risa's arm again, "We are going to the gardens."

Risa opened her mouth then but then closed it without a word. She had seen Mars' temper before and never wanted to be on the receiving end of that temper.

* * *

"Setsuna," Rei said as she found the Time Senshi having lunch with her daughter.

"Rei," Setsuna smiled setting her cup down. "Would you care to join us for tea?"

Hotaru who appeared to be in her early twenties cranked her neck to look around Rei, "When did you take on an apprentice?"

"I didn't," Rei replied pushing the girl in front of her. "She claims to be a Hino but that is impossible," Rei told Setsuna.

Hotaru got a puzzled look on her face as she noticed something around the young blonde girl's neck. "Why do you have one of Setsuna's keys?"

"What?" Rei and Setsuna exclaimed at the same time as Setsuna quickly pulled her Time Belt from her subspace pocket. "I am not missing any keys," the Time Mage finally stated after counting her keys twice.

Risa's hand clutched the key around her neck. "You didn't give me the key," Risa replied. Then with a quick curtsy she introduced herself. "I am Hino Risa. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Hotaru looked at the young girl. "She has your eyes Rei," she said quietly.

"Oaky," Rei turned to the girl, "If you are who you claim, then why are you here?"

Risa looked at Setsuna before speaking. "I have come back to give you the answer you are looking for?"

"What answers?" demanded Rei.

"The reason why you should give Jadeite another chance," Risa stated.

* * *

Rei had gone off to tell Neo Queen Serenity of the child's arrival and Risa had been told to stay in Rei's room as Rei was still un-trustful of her. She stared at a picture of herself with three other girls. Standing beside her was girl with long white hair pulled back with a red bow and blue eyes. On Risa's other side was a girl with blue wavy hair pulled into a loose ponytail and light green eyes. The last girl in the group had green eyes and her brown wavy hair just past her shoulders.

"Great God Chronos," Risa began holding the Time Key in her hand as there was a knock on the door. When without a word the door opened and Saturn walked in.

"Rei asked me to stay with you while she is with the Queen," Saturn stated as she leaned against the closed door.

"I should have known Mother would not really leave me alone here," Risa muttered.

"Pluto doesn't know you but you have Rei's eyes," Saturn told the young girl.

"I am the daughter of Hino Rei and Jadeite," Risa told her.

"You said Pluto did not give you the Time Key yet you have one," Saturn questioned still not trusting the girl who looked so much like a blonde Rei.

"If you let me I can show you who gave me the key," Risa replied.

Saturn held her Glaive by her side and nodded, "But you should know that if you are the enemy, I will stop you."

"Time Guardian! Tear apart the sky, and open the space-time door to me! I call the true name of the almighty god of time, the time guardian's father! Chronos! Reveal to me the path of light!" Risa and Saturn stared at the empty room as nothing happened. Damn it Setseko!" Risa yelled.

Suddenly a portal opened and out feel a teenage girl with blue and green hair holding the Time Staff. "Damn it Risa!" the girl yelled as she brushed herself off. "Hello Lady Saturn," she bowed when she noticed the Death Senshi standing there.

"I am Setseko, next in line as the hair of Pluto, daughter of Meioh Setsuna," Setseko told Saturn. "Here," she handed Saturn a piece of paper.

Saturn took the paper, confused, but then gave a nod as she read the note. "It is from Pluto," she said and then looked at Setseko, "It still does not explain why she is here."

"Do you remember when Setsuna and Saeko met?" asked Setseko and Saturn nodded. "This is similar. I did not know it at the time but I played a part in getting them together. Risa here," she put her hand on the young girl's shoulder, "has decided to take a more active role in making sure her parents stay together as we know how stubborn Rei can be."

"What about the timeline that Pluto is always talking about?" asked Saturn?

Risa gave a slight smile and shrugged.

"Setseko," Pluto fell through a time portal ungracefully.

"How can you both hold the Time Staff," Risa asked.

"That is the Pluto from this time," Saturn figured.

"And that," Pluto point to the other Time Staff, "was stolen from my future self. I went to check on the timeline to see who Risa was and I found my future self at the Time Gate without her staff." Pluto looked at Risa. "You," Pluto said sternly, "need to get back to the Time Gate now young lady." Setseko went through the portal that Pluto had created. Then Pluto nodded at Risa, "You too."

"Yes ma'am," Risa nodded and went through the portal after Setseko.

"I need to talk to my future self and ban the Time Gates for everyone," sighed Pluto as she went through the portal.

* * *

"Serenity," Rei began as the blonde kept talking about whatever as Rei had long lost track of the conversation, "Serenity would you just listen to me?"

"But Rei," Serenity squealed, "You have got to give Jadeite a chance."

Rei groaned. "Serenity I need to talk to you as the Queen of Crystal Tokyo."

Serenity immediately changed as she looked at Rei. "What is wrong?"

"There is a young girl here claiming to be from the future," Rei paused, "and that she is my child."

"I knew you would get together," Serenity squealed grabbing Rei's hands. "That means you," she trailed off.

"You have also Serenity," Rei rolled her eyes. "I refuse to have my life dictated to me," Rei paused, "Maybe."

"Maybe," Venus said entering Serenity chamber, "Reiko you should stop being a hard ass and just bond with him already."

"Because," Rei began.

"Because you have no reason to deny it anymore," Venus informed the raven haired woman. "Don't argue with the goddess of love," she winked throwing a V with her hand.

* * *

Rei grumbled to herself as she made her way back to her chamber only to find Risa not there. "Risa," she yelled for the girl. Not getting a response Rei left her chamber and headed to the room which housed the scared flame. "Risa," Rei called throwing the door open only to find the room empty. "Setsuna," Rei said a loud, "maybe she will know."

"Damn it Hino!" Haruka yelled jerking Rei out of her thoughts.

Rei looked up meeting two pairs of eyes and blushed as she quickly looked away. Michiru smiled at Rei as she leaned over the back of a chair. "Sorry," Rei bowed and stammered.

"Not here," Haruka growled.

"Sorry," Rei bowed again and left.

"Hotaru is old enough," Haruka growled. "Sets and Saeko need to move out if Hino is going to keep bursting in here."

Michiru pulled on the black scarf around Haruka's neck to pull her closer. "Just kiss me," Michiru purred turning to kiss Haruka, "and touch me."

* * *

"Jadeite," Rei said coming to him in the hall. "Have you seen here?"

"Who" Jadeite asked confused.

"Risa," Rei replied.

"I do not know a Risa," Jadeite responded.

"I have to find Setsuna," Rei grabbed her skirts and took off without so much a look back at Jadeite.

"Rei," Jadeite ran after her as something was obviously bothering the raven haired miko. "We will find this Risa together," he told her.

"Thank you," Rei said as she caught up to her.

"Always," Jadeite replied. "She seems very important to you."

Rei nodded. "I did not realize how much she meant to me until I had lost her."

Jadeite paused as he collected his thoughts. "Do you love her?"

"Yes," Rei stopped, "More than life itself."

"Oh," was all Jadeite replied. "If she makes you happy," he said but Rei had already taken off down the hall. Jadeite's head jerked up when he heard a loud thud followed by Rei cursing.

"Damn Setsuna," Rei grumbled, "That hurt!"

"You ran into me," Pluto replied as she helped the younger woman up.

"You came over of nowhere," Rei yelled.

"I am where I am always supposed to be," Pluto simply smiled.

"Have you seen Risa?" Rei asked frantically once she had regained from running into the other woman.

"Yes," the green haired woman nodded. "She has gone back home," Pluto paused, "I sent her back home. She should not have been here."

"I need to see her again," Rei whispered. "I will not leave her alone like I was."

"I believe you know how to make that happen," Pluto smiled.

"Does everyone know?" mumbled Rei.

"Remember I would have known even if Haruka had not told me," Pluto replied before leaving Rei and Jadeite in the hall.

"Who is Risa?" Jadeite gently asked Rei.

"Our daughter," Rei turned to Jadeite, "from the future." Rei had tears down her face. "I do love you still, after all this time. I have hated you so long because you hurt me."

"Rei," Jadeite whispered.

"The other night was not the first time the fire showed me your face," Rei continued. "Jade," she took his hands in her. "Will you bond with me and I promise I will love you for eternity."

"That is all I have wanted since I first saw you more than a mellina ago," Jadeite told her.

* * *

Rei and Jadeite stood in front of the scared flame. Rei wore her miko outfit while Jadeite wore his uniform from the Golden Kingdom before Beryl had turned him and the other Shitennou. Jadeite wore a light grey jacket with lines of gold piping down the center in a pentagon shape. The edging of the jacket as well as the collar and two lines on the cuff gold piping, a dark brown cape lined in dark blue with jeweled epaulettes, brown pants and a sword that was kept in place by three belts.

****This was taken from Wikipedia describing Kunzite from the art books.

****Might change to Crystal if we see moments of the Shitennou in the past while they were still good

"Normally there would be a temple priest here to perform the bonding ceremony but since there is just us we will have to do," Rei smiled at him. "The Martian bonding is a simple but powerful and everlasting ritual." Rei took a deep breath, "Jadeite if you have any doubts then we will call this off now."

"My heart is for you only," Jadeite told her.

Rei nodded then she and Jadeite kneeled facing each other. In front of them sat a cup of wine, a dagger and a braided cord of red, purple and brown. Rei picked up the dagger. "Please give me your hand," Rei cut Jadeite's palm before slicing her own and pressing their palms together.

"As our blood mingles the two of us shall become one," Rei and Jadeite said as one.

Jadeite picked up the braided cord as Rei and Jadeite still held their cut palms together. "We both wrap the cord around our hands signifying our joining." Jadeite dropped the cord over their hands and then picked up Rei's end with his left hand as Rei picked up Jadeite's end of the cord with her left hand as they wrapped the cord around their hands in a crossing pattern.

* * *

Risa held the picture of Rei and Jadeite at their wedding as her friends gathered around.

"I thought you said your parents were bonded in front of the sacred flame," asked a girl with light blond hair in a bob and blue/green eyes.

Risa nodded, "They did Saeko but,"

"But," a girl with long white hair tied back in a red bow and blue eyes interrupted, "Mama insisted on throwing Aunt Rei a big wedding when she found out about her bonding to Uncle Jadeite."

"Didn't all of our parents get married on the same day?" wavy red brown hair just past her shoulders and dark blue eyes

"Bara, Neo Queen Serenity insisted," Aika laughed.

"I really do think Minako and Neo Queen Serenity are related somehow because they are too similar not to be," replied Bara.

Pluto appeared, "I am glad things worked out but you should not have gone to the past."

Risa smiled and looked at Pluto, "How do you know I was not supposed to go into the past."

"I am the Senshi of Time," Pluto stated. "I know the past and future."

"You did not for see Usagi going into the past which ended up bringing Serenity and Endymion closer," Risa beamed as the Time Senshi stood there speechless.

* * *

****Started Jul 23, 2014 finsihed May 31, 2015

****Took the battle between Mars and Jadeite during the Silver Millennium at the fall of the Moon Kingdom from another Sailor Moon fanfic I wrote years ago.

Lord Jadeite, King of the East

Lord Zoicite, King of the South

Lord Nephrite, King of the West

Lord Kunzite, King of the North

Senshi X Shitennou daughter's

Risa – long blond hair and purple/grey eyes (Rei and Jadeite)

Saeko – light blond hair in a bob with blue/green eyes (Ami and Zoicite)

Aika – long white hair tied back in a red bow and blue eyes (Minako and Kunzite)

Bara – wavy red brown hair just past her shoulders and dark blue eyes (Makoto and Nephrite)

Risa is Rei's mother's name while Saeko is Ami's mother's name. Minako's and Makoto's mothers were not name in the manga so I chose Bara for Makoto's daughter's name since Makoto's favorite flower is a rose. I name Minako's daughter Aika because it means love song.

**Senshi Love by DavisJes  
Senshi Love Senshi &amp; Shitennou © DavisJes Feb 2009 - May 2015  
Sailor Moon ©Naoko Takeuchi**


End file.
